Finally, He Came Back
by Mii-chin
Summary: After leaving Sakura in Tomoeda, Syaoran returned to Hong Kong. Now, years later, he returned to her. This story follows the end of the manga. A romantic adventure of two young teenagers that reunite after so long. I'm trying to write it as "Cardcaptor Sakura"-like I can. Spoilers of the end and some bits of the manga if you haven't read the end!
1. Chapter 1: After so Long

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction ever. I have written fictions on FiciotnPress, in you're interested, please read them (I have the same name _Mii-chin_).**

**I _don not_ own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters. They all belong to _Clamp_. The only thing I own is the plot that I created. **

**This plot follows the end of the _manga_. Everything that has happened before are the things that happened a****ccording to the _manga_. Some parts of it may _resemble_ parts from the _anime or/and movies, or maybe even the manga_. ^^**

**Please review and enjoy! ^^**

**Ps. I use the horizontal lines to divide different places, times etc. (Where you'd normally have an empty row)**

* * *

**Chapter one: After so Long...**

_Sakura leaped into Syaoran's arms, resulting in a long awaited embrace._

_"From now on we'll be together forever!"_

They walked to school together, hand in hand. Sakura was blushing, and so was Syaoran. The situation had somehow turned out this way.

"You're really here to stay?" Sakura suddenly asked, turning her head to look him in the eyes.

"I am," came Syaoran's kind reply. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"So you're going to go to school here again, starting today?" asked Sakura.

"That's right," Syaoran answered.

"Do you know which class you'll be in?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Not yet."

"It'd be nice if we were in the same class," Sakura said.

When they got to school they went their separate ways: Sakura to her classroom and Syaoran to where ever he was going to...

* * *

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura greeted her best friend.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo greeted back.

"Tomoyo-chan, guess who I met this morning?" Sakura asked happily.

"I don't know. Who could it be?" answered Tomoyo.

"This morning, on my way to school, I met-" she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Quiet, everyone," the teacher, Terada-sensei said. Surprisingly enough he had become their middle school homeroom teacher. "Today we have a new foreign exchange student. You can come in." The door slid open and in walked non other than Syaoran!

"This is Li Syaoran from Hong Kong. Many of you already know him and it is a pleasure to have him back," the teacher said after writing Syaoran's name on the black board behind them. There was a lot of commotion in the classroom after realizing that is really _was_ the Syaoran they knew.

"Li-kun?"

"He came back? When?"

"Wow! Amazing! Li-kun's back."

"I know it's exciting, but keep it down," Terada-sensei ordered. Everyone quieted down moments after that. "Li-kun you can have seat... um... right there. Behind Kinomoto." He pointed at the empty seat behind Sakura. Syaoran walked over there while looking at Sakura who was a bit confused, happy and even blushing slightly when there eyes didn't loose contact until he had walked past her.

"So this is who you met," Tomoyo whispered to her friend.

"Yeah," replied Sakura and smiled.

* * *

When class was over and it was time for lunch, many of the other classmates, the ones that were in the same class in elementary school, came to talk to Syaoran.

"It's been a long time, Li-kun," Yamazaki said with the smile he always wore.

"Yeah. It sure has," Syaoran answered.

"What brings you back here?" Chiharu-chan asked.

"I finished my business in Hong Kong. Mother then let my return here, to Tomoeda," answered Li-kun.

"So you're staying here for good?" Chiharu asked.

"Maybe," answered Syaoran.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a growling sound behind them. They turned around and saw an embarrassed Sakura.

"He, he, he," she tried to laugh it of.

"I guess it's time we eat," Tomoyo-chan said and look up her lunch box. Everyone agreed to that.

* * *

"A lot of things have happened while you weren't here," Sakura told Syaoran. There were sitting on a bench outside and eating their lunch, just the two of them. Everyone else had gone elsewhere. They respected the new couples privacy and left them alone together to talk after not seeing each other for years.

"Like what? Everyone seemed the same to me," answered Syaoran. Even though they had been conversing through telephone calls and letters, it was still something special to say the things in person, face to face.

"Well, Chiharu-chan and Yamazaki-kun have become a couple. Rika-chan has someone she likes, but I don't know who. She told me that he's working and it's hard to have a public relationship with him. But she promised me that she'll tell me when the time is right. Tomoyo-chan is still the same thought. Still making outfits for me to wear, even not that I don't have time to wear them, since there are no more magical things happening here," Sakura told him.

"That's just like Daijouji," Syaoran answered and chuckled.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. After that they sat and talked about what they had done during the years they'd been separated. Sakura told him about that her big brother still teases her, even though she's in middle school. She also told him that Kero and Yue were still around. Syaoran told her about his time living with his family again. He said that it was very... stressful, considering his four sisters were always doting on him.

"So you're living by yourself again?" Sakura asked when they were at the topic.

"That's right," answered Syaoran.

"Are you still living in where you lived before?" she then asked.

"Yeah. I was lucky that it was empty. The ones that lived there after me had just moved out and now it was free again," he answered her. With that said, Sakura drew a small sigh of relief.

"That's good," she said with a smile. "So, have you fully moved in yet?"

"No, not yet. I still need to unpack a few boxes with stuff. This time, since I'm staying here for a longer time than last time, I have a few more stuff with me," Syaoran replied.

"Do you want me to help you?" Sakura-chan asked with an innocent look.

"Eh... Sure. Why not?" the boy replied hesitantly. He understood that the girl did _not_ have any other intentions in mind, but he couldn't help-...

* * *

When school was over, after a long and intense day for many people, Sakura followed Syaoran home. They even took a detour through the cherry blossom streets because they were in full bloom and the sight was breathtaking. It really was a magnificent sight for sore eyes – the huge trees which were covered in tiny pink flowers that occasionally fell to the ground.

When they were walking, one of the flowers floated softly through the air and landed on a head of short, light brown hair. A hand then stretched up to it and touched it.

"You have a cherry flower in your hair," explained the boy. The girl blushed at his touch and at the fact that his face was moving closer to hers.

"Here. Got it," he said. When he looked at her, he was surprised to see her reaction: her face was turning red after what had just happened. His face also began turning red after seeing hers. They stood like that for some time, not uttering a word and looking into each others eyes. She looked into his amber brown eyes, and he looked into her emerald green eyes. They failed to realize that their faces were only about ten centimeters apart.

Suddenly there was a loud voice from behind them.

"Hey! Sakura!" someone shouted. When they heard the voice, they then realized their positions and quickly turned around, extremely embarrassed.

"S-sorry about that," Syaoran stammered.

"I-it's okay," Sakura answered.

"Hey, what are you doing here-" the person said after coming closer. He was riding a bike just like he always did. "Why's that brat here?"

"He came came back from Hong Kong and _will be staying here in Tomoeda_. And don't call him that, onii-chan," Sakura shouted back at her big brother who was really unhappy when he heard the words – that Sakura emphasized on purpose – about Syaoran staying in Tomoeda.

"Oh, is that so..." he muttered angrily, glaring at Syaoran with an intense glare. Even after all those years, Touya had still not come to accept Li Syaoran. After all, he _was_ going to take away Touya's most precious little sister from him.

"Anyway, why are you here, onii-chan?" asked Sakura curiously, seeing as their house was almost in the opposite direction.

"Work. I got a new part-time job," began Touya. "So that means you've gotta take over my duties today." He grinned evilly at his little sister.

"Even though you're a university student now, you're still as mean as ever," Sakura muttered angrily.

"Meaning you have to get home now," the brother continued.

"I get it! I'll go home," the sister burst out and turned around. "Sorry, Syaoran-kun. How about I come help you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Syaoran replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye."

"See you tomorrow. Bye," she said and started heading home.

* * *

When she got home, she dashed up to her room where Kero-chan was waiting.

"I'm home!"

"Welcome back!" Kero greeted. He looked up from his game and flew up to the bed.

"Guess what. Syaoran-kun came back from Hong Kong!" Sakura said happily.

"Really? So the kid came back, eh? How long will he be staying?" the stuffed animal asked.

"He said he could stay forever!" Sakura shouted and jumped onto her bed where Kero was lying. The bouncy impact made him bounce right up into the air, making him use his wings to hold him up, so as not to get squished when he landed.

"I'm so happy!" she giggled and hugged a pillow in sheer bliss. Finally. After so long, he had returned to her.

* * *

**How was it? As I wrote before, please review! Oh, and if there's any special thing you want to happen, please write those in the reviews or PM me.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, so look forward to it! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Unpacking

**Chapter 2: Unpacking**

The next morning the sun was shining bright and there was not a single cloud in sight. It was yet a lovely day in April. An alarm clock rang, and rand, and rang. No one turned it of because no one woke up to it. The owner was sleeping soundly in her comfy bed, dreaming. The dream was definitely a wonderful one, because she giggled and smiled in between pauses.

"Sakura! Hey, Sakura!" a stuffed animal shouted in the girl's ear. She still didn't wake up, so he shouted at the top of his lungs: "Sakura!" A hand shooed him away just like an annoying bug, buzzing by the ear. Now the little guy was _really_ angry. Never before had be been treated like a bug, and certainly not by his master! He stood up. Got ready, and... charged! Just like a warrior charging into the battle on with waepon, armer and on horse. There was an soft impact, resulting in him bouncing off and she opening her eyes.

"Hoe?" she said in her sleepy way.

"It's morning already! Wake up and turn of the stupid alarm!" the bear-like animal shouted. He was flying in the air, just like always did to get in height with her. Sakura looked around the room a bit before her mind could come to terms with that it actually was morning. She then looked at the pink alarm clock in her hands.

"H-hoe!" she shouted and rushed out of bed. "I'm late! Again!" She grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. "Kero-chan, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did! Thee times, but you didn't wake up!" Kero shouted back at her. He was angry that she was blaming him when it was clearly _not_ his fault, but hers for not waking up.

"What ever. See you later. Bye! Oh, and I won't be home until late today. I'm helping Syaoran-kun unpack some stuff. There's pudding for you in the fridge and dad and Touya won't be home until late either," Sakura informed as she was making her way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" she greeted when she was down. Her father, Fujitaka, was in the kitchen making breakfast and her brother was sitting by the table, eating.

"So, the monster _finally_ woke up?" Touya teased just as he always did.

"I'm not a monster!" the little sister shouted, holding up angry fist, ready to strike.

"Good morning, Sakura-san," her dad greeted with a smile.

"Good morning dad. Good morning mom," Sakura said, holding a photo of her long deceased mother in her hands. As always there was a lovely picture of her mother, Nadeshiko.

"You'd better hurry up and eat. Other wise you'll be late," Fujitaka said and gave her a plate of breakfast.

"Thanks, dad," the girl said happily.

For a few minutes they sat and ate. Sakura ate so fast that she nearly choked of her food, since it was already really late in the morning.

"Thanks for the food!" the girl then said when she was done. "I'll be going now! Oh, and I won't be home until late. I'll be helping Syaoran-kun with some stuff after school."

"That brat again?" Touya said angrily. He really _did_ hate Syaoran after all.

"Late, late, late!" Sakura kept repeating as she ran as fast as she could to school. Ever since she started middle school, she'd been walking, or more accurately running, to school.

* * *

"G-good morning!" Sakura panted after getting in the classroom.

"Ah, good morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo-chan greeted.

"You're just in time, Sakura-chan," one of her friends, Naoko, said. Sakura smiled and walked over to her seat.

"Syaoran-kun's not here yet?" she asked after looking around for a bit.

"He is here, but he went to talk to the teacher about something," Chiharu answered. Chiharu was now sitting beside Sakura, since they always change seats when a new term begins.

"Oh, I see," Sakura replied, hanging her bag on the side of her desk.

Just the, the door suddenly slid open. Syaoran-kun and Terada-sensei came in. The boy went over to his seat and the teacher walked over to the teacher's podium at the front of the classroom.

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun," Sakura whispered after he'd seated himself.

"Good morning," Syaoran greeted back. They both smiled happily.

"Okay class. In a few days we'll have a math test," the teacher said.

"Eh?! Already?" everyone in class groaned unhappily.

"It's not a big one, just something small to check where yourmath ability lays," Terada-sensei explained. However, even after saying that the students weren't very happy, especially a Little Miss Kinomoto Sakura.

* * *

Later, when class was over, she finally exploded in devastation.

"Ah! What should I do? I'm so bad at math," she burst out to her best friend.

"You still hate it even after all these years? And you still suck at it?" Syaoran wondered.

"Y-yeah..." Sakura mumbled. Some things never change, do they? "Help me, Tomoyo-chan."

"I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm busy the whole week. Sorry," Tomoyo apologized. "Why don't you help her, Li-kun? If I remember correctly you were pretty good at math in elementary school."

"Eh.. Yeah, I guess so," Syaoran answered a bit confused.

"Syaoran-kun, will you help me? Please!" Sakura pleated with that cute look on her face. It could bring anyone down, especially Syaoran-kun. After all, it _was_ the adorable face of the person he'd fallen in love with. There was no way he could ever beat that.

"S-sure," Syaoran managed to squeeze out. His face had began turning a light shade of read.

"Really?" Sakura wanted to confirm, just to be on the safe side. She looked even closer in his eyes.

"Y-yeah. I'll help you, don't worry," Syaoran reassured her. Once again he'd been beaten to the ground by her, even though it was not her intention.

"Yay!" Sakura exclaimed and threw her arms around him. Of course it wasn't really on purpose, only a reflex – something she used to do to Tomoyo. This action made Syaoran blush, and Sakura too, after realizing what she'd just done. She immediately let go.

"A-anyway, thanks a lot, Syaoran-kun," she said.

* * *

Hours later when school was over Sakura ran over to the boy who was about to go home.

"Hey, Syaoran-kun!" shouted the girl.

"Oh, Sakura," Syaoran replied.

"Did you forget? After school I was gonna help you unpack a few boxes, since onii-chan made me take over his chores," Sakura bitterly muttered.

"Oh, that's right. I almost forgot that," said Syaoran. "Well then, shall we go?" Sakura nodded and then they began walking.

* * *

After walking for some time, they arrived at his apartment. Syaoran took out a key from from his pocket, put it in the door's lock and turned it. The door creaked opened and the two walked inside. Syaoran felt on the wall and hit the light switch. The lights turned on to reveal a hallway full of boxes – some empty and others full.

"It looks just as it used to... except for the boxes everywhere," Sakura pointed out, looking around and walking into the other rooms.

"I guess so," Syaoran answered and followed her, after closing the door behind them.

"Which boxes needs unpacking?" asked Sakura while looking in some of the boxes that stood in the living room.

"Let's see now... These, these, these and those over there too," he said and pointed at some of the boxes in the living room, some in the kitchen and a bunch in the bed room.

"You said that there wasn't that much to unpack, but this is... this is a whole lot actually!" Sakura stated and sighed.

"Maybe..." Syaoran replied and scratched his head.

"Oh well... Either way, I told you I'd help you so I will," the girl said, clutching her hands in a "let's start working" pose.

"Thanks," Syaoran thanked and gave her a smile.

The next few house went to unpacking boxes and putting stuff away in their rightful places: cups, plates, cutlery, books, one or two games, clothes, bed sheets and a whole lot of other things.

"Syaoran, what's this?" Sakura suddenly wondered, holding up a small dangling piece of red thread knotted into a Chinese Knot and with an ancient coin hanging from it.

"Oh that," Syaoran began while walking over to Sakura. She was sitting on the floor, studying the charm like thing. Syaoran walked over to her. He sat down beside her. "If I remember correctly, it's a kind of good luck charm I got from one of my sisters before I left Hong Kong," he explained. She looked at it some more and said: "Oh, I see. Your sister must really care about you."

"Probably..." answered Syaoran, thinking back at all the times his sisters teased, used, but also doted on him. He turned around, finding that their faces were really close to each other. Non of them had noticed it up until now. They turned around, embarrassed and continued unpacking stuff. There still quite a lot of stuff that needed unpacking.

When they were finally done, after a few hours of doing the same thing over and over again, they sat down to take a snack of some sort.

"Sorry, but I don't have that much to offer. I haven't had time to buy anything yet," Syaoran apologized.

"It's okay," Sakura said. "I'll just take a look at what you've got." She went out into the kitchen and opened the fridge. To her amazement... it was almost completely empty. When he said "not that much", he should have said _"nothing"_. "Your fridge is _pretty_ empty, you know? How will you get something to eat?" asked Sakura.

"Order take-out?" stated Syaoran, as if it was the obvious thing.

"You know that's not too good for you," Sakura pointed out.

"Well, I have no choice, do I?" he reminded her.

"I guess so..." she said. There was a moment of silence.

"T-then why don't you come have dinner at my house?" Sakura suddenly wondered. It took a moment for Syaoran to fully grasp her question. After all, she _was_ inviting him home to her. Both of them sat there in silence, there hearts thumping slightly faster than usual.

"S-sure," Syaoran suddenly answered. Sakura blushed a bit then smiled happily at him, making him blush too.

* * *

**A/N: This was the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. ^^**

**Next chapter will be up shortly (probably) so look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Night

**A/N: As some of you may notice, this chapter does resemble a scene of the Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card. However, since this plot follows the manga, this event (in the movie) has never occurred.**

**Okay, so here's chapter three. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinner Night**

A while later they got to the Kinomoto's big house. Sakura went first and opened the gate and then unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" Sakura announced.

"Welcome back!" greeted a voice from upstairs. Moments later the cute little plush toy had flown down from Sakura's room.

"Dad and brother won't be home until late, remember? So you don't have to hide, Kero-chan," explained Sakura.

"That's good-" Kero-chan started when he then caught sight of Syaoran who had just been silent and watching the entire time. "Oh hey, kid. I see you wanted to pay a visit to the all mighty me, Cerberus." Syaoran said nothing at that ridiculous statement, only rolled his eyes.

"Hey you! I saw that! How dare you-!" Kero burst out.

"Stop it, Kero-chan! He's a guest tonight, remember? Be nice," scolded Sakura angrily. The stuffed animal muttered something, then sighed and said: "Oh well... _If_ you treat me to _another_ pudding!" He looked intensely at his master with sparkling eyes. His hopes of yet another, bouncy, creamy, sweet pudding was all he could think about. A greedy animal indeed.

"Another one? Geez... You're so greedy," the girl moaned and pouted. She didn't like the thought of _him_ having _her_ pudding that she'd been longing for all day, since it was her dad that had made them they were extremely good – was better than anything you'd find in a store. "Very well then... I will. You can have my share."

"Yay!" Kero shouted in delight. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." He then flew back up to Sakura's room. A brief moment later they heard a noise from the room. It was Kero-chan's new video game that Sakura had given him for Christmas, but because he already had so many games, he hadn't had the time to play the new one until now that he was done with the other ones.

"Shall we go to the living room?" Sakura suggested, taking of her shoes.

"Sure," Syaoran agreed. He also took of his shoes and followed her to the room. The boy sat down on the sofa while she started preparing dinner. Well, actually the very first thing she did was to go up to her room and change out of her uniform – Syaoran had already changed his when they were back in his apartment.

Not long after that, she came running down the stairs and went straight into the kitchen. There were some slamming and rattling sounds before she asked: "How does curry sound?" She stuck her head out from the kitchen and looked at Syaoran, who was sitting neatly in the green couch.

"Sounds good," he answered. "Do you need any help?"

"Um, do you think you could peel the potatoes?" Sakura wondered.

"Sure," Syaoran answered and took a potato in one hand and a knife in the other.

A while later, when all the potatoes and other vegetables, like carrots and onions were peeled and the meat had been chopped to pieces.

"Sorry to make you help out like this. You _are_ the guest after all," said Sakura in apology.

"It's okay," the boy reassured. The girl smiled at him.

"I'll start cooking. If you want you can go wait in the living room, or help me with the rice?" Sakura asked

"I'll stay and help you," came the reply. Sakura then gave Syaoran orders of what to do.

* * *

No longer than about 15-20 minutes later it was dinner time. The plates, cutlery (actually only a pair of spoons) and glasses were all set. They sat down to eat, and they also called down Kero, who, however, refused to eat the meal unless it contained at least 50% sugar, or was a dessert. So they were left alone together.

"How is it? Not too bland? Not too spicy?" Sakura wondered, nervous that it was.

"No, it's just perfect," Syaoran answered.

"That's a relief," said the girl. They continued eating until they were full and could not eat one single more bite.

"That was delicious," said Syaoran, putting his spoon down beside the empty plate.

"I'm happy to hear," replied the girl. She stood up and stared clearing the table. Syaoran stood up to help her.

"Thanks," Sakura thanked. She put the dishes in water, just to make it easier to wash them later on.

Suddenly Kero-chan came flying down. He stopped in front of them and looked around to find two empty plates on the table.

"Hey, I see you're all done! How 'bout some dessert?" He looked around some more, just in case they'd hid any so that he wouldn't get some. After all, there was a possibility of that too.

"That would be nice... if not _a certain stuffed animal_ had already eaten most of it already!" Sakura snapped furiously at him.

"Oh yeah! I'd forgotten," Kero claimed nonchalantly and put his hand behind his head. "If that's the case, then why not make something else? Like a cake?"

"A cake? No. Takes _way_ too much time." She shook her head.

"Then what about some more pudding? Oh, I know, I know. A soufflé! A delicious soufflé!"

"And who'd make that?"

"You, of course. You and the brat."

"And YOU." She pointed her finger at him. He looked around to see who she was pointing at. In the end the only conclusion he could draw was that it was him. "Me?"

"Yes. You," Sakura demanded firmly. He had to take at least _some_ responsibility for eating nearly all the pudding and then making them make (him) a soufflé. "Otherwise, no sweets for a whole week."

"Okay, okay! I will, I will! Just please make the soufflé," he wailed anxiously, worried he'd lose his right to eating sweets.

"Then it's a deal," Sakura said. "Let's make a cake, Syaoran-kun."

"Eh.. S-sure," the confused Syaoran allowed. He'd been left out of the discussion, and suddenly they'd come to the strange conclusion of making a soufflé, in the middle of the night!

"Kero-chan, you help stir the batter," Sakura ordered strongly. He would not escape by just watching, or pour the flour as helping out.

"Yeah, yeah," Kero mumbled and flew of to the kitchen where the bowls were stored. "Just get the ingredients and read the recipe for me."

"Okay."

While they took out all the stuff needed for making a soufflé, Syaoran suddenly said: "Hey, is it just me or is there some sound coming from upstairs?" He pointed his finger up in the ceiling. Sakura looked up and pricked up her ears to see if she could hear the faint sound

"You're right," Sakura admitted.

"Oh no! I forgot to save!" Kero shouted out in devastation. "Be right back, just need to re-play that part and then save it. It won't take long. You two can start with the batter, and then I'll... watch it in the oven."

"Wait, Kero! That's not-" Before she could say anything else, he had already flown upstairs. "Geez... So-"

"-greedy," Syaoran finished.

"Yeah." Sakura and Syaoran then finished taking out all the stuff needed.

"Now, the only thing left..." he counted them. "is flour."

"Flour?" she repeated. "Well, the flour should be over here." She walked over to a cub board and opened it. "Ah, here it is." The girl slowly stretched up to the while paper bag. "Nearly there... Almost now..." Her fingertips barely touched it. She rose on her toes even more, but still couldn't reach it.

"Let me help you," a voice from behind her said. Before she knew it, the flour bag was down from the shelf. She turned around. As she did so, her feet got tangled up in each other, and accidentally she fell. Sakura grabbed for something to hold onto. She found something. A shirt. She grabbed it, but, however, it wasn't stable enough to hold her up, and Syaoran, who had been just behind her, was dragged along down with her. They fell to the floor – and the flour bag too.

"Ow..." they both groaned. They'd hit their heads on the hard wooden floor. Syaoran got up on all fours, only to find that underneath him, Sakura lay flat on her back. Their bodies were really close to each other. Non of them could even move a muscle. They just held that pose, their faces reddening and their heats beating faster that usually.

'S-Syaoran-kun...' she thought in a way that made her blush even more.

'Sakura,' he though in the same way.

'I-it feels as though my heat's going to explode...' they both thought. At the same time they, unconsciously, moved closer to each other, never loosing eye contact.

For what seemed like for ever, they stayed like that, unaware of their surroundings, in their own little universe. Now, they were only centimeters apart, their lips nearly touching. Both their gazes were fixated in each others, and relaxed and burning with... something new. Something they'd never felt before.

"Hey-hey-hoo! I'm back! You miss me?" a loud and very distinct voice shouted out from behind them. The two realized their positions and got up faster than lightning – before Kero came in and saw them of course.

"Ah! Why are you two so red-? And why are you also white as ghosts?!" Kero exclaimed. True enough: they were read from embarrassment and white from flour. The four bag had in fact broken in the impact, but they had not noticed it until Kero pointed it out. "Wait! If the flour's on you and the floor, then that means no flour for soufflé!" he cried out in complete agony. "My lovely, sweet, tasty, delicious, heavenly, divine, wonderful, exquisitely beautiful soufflé!" If there was such a thing, Kero would have had a black cloud of doom hovering over him by now.

"You care more about your soufflé than us; who fell to the floor and hit our heads?! Geez, so greedy..." Sakura asked. She tried to brush the flour of her clothes, but to no use. Syaoran did the same, however, with the same result there.

"This won't come off," Syaoran informed.

"Yeah. We're still white. And the floor too." Sakura sighed and went over to where they stored all the cleaning material. "Could you help me sweep?" She handed a broom to the boy, who started sweeping the flour-covered floor right away.

* * *

Later, after sweeping and going over it with wet rugs a few times, the floor looked as good as new again: glossy, shiny and squeaky clean.

"Finally, done," Sakura gasped out in relief. "We should probably go change, or at last try to clean ourselves up a bit."

"I guess so," Syaoran agreed.

"Ah! I just remembered. I don't think we have any clothes that will fit you. Onii-chan's and dad's are too big, and mine probably won't fit. What shall I do?" She walked back and forth as she tried to come up with something.

"It's okay. It's already really late and I should probably get home," Syaoran told.

"I see... I'll see you out." The girl followed the boy out to the gate by the front door.

"See you tomorrow," he said.

"See you. Bye," she said, waving at him.

"Bye." Sakura stood outside, looking at him until he body figure disappeared into the depths of the dark night.

* * *

**A/N: Was it good? I think it was kinda romantic.**

**Oh, and don't forget to review! ^^ Chapter four will be out shortly.**

**Oh, and if you have any requests on a plot, you can PM me about it/them, and I'll see if I can fit them in a chapter.**


End file.
